Dragon's heart
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Stoick,a young viking is facing the most difficult moment of his life! Admitting his feelings for a young woman, named Johanna. But Johanna father is none other then Drago, Johanna and Stoick will face many hardships in their relationship, but when danger comes to oick will be force to face this danger head on, in order to keep his love ones safe:Sequel for Where no one goes
1. Together again

**Dragon's heart**

 **Together again**

Four years have passed since the incident with Johanna; Stoick had become a big brother to a very annoying little sister, named Eliana. Eliana took after their mother, but her face was more slender like her father's, Eliana held her blond hair in a ponytail, her green eyes staring at the many dragons of Berk. Stoick hadn't changed much; he was slightly taller but that it, the only thing which was new about him. He updated his clothing; he copied his father's style slightly along with a new saddle for the much bigger Fang.

"Stoick! Can we play together?" Shouted Eliana, Stoick sigh in annoyance, he mounted Fang while his sister ran towards them.

"I got things to do, Eliana" Stoick said, Eliana crossed her arms and made a pouty face

"You're never nice to me, Stoick" Eliana said while she stump her foot, "Mom said you had to be nice"

"And dad said to leave me alone sometimes!" Stoick said

"You're mean, Stoick" Eliana stuck her tongue at her brother, "Just wait! My dragon will be so much bigger than yours"

"Yeah whatever" Stoick said, Stoick knew his sister wasn't too good in battle like their mother was at her age. Eliana was even scared of a few dragons; Toothless even had to save her a few times with their mother comforting her right after.

"I'm telling mom!" She shouted as she ran off

"Go right ahead! Mom doesn't scare me one bit!" He shouted back at her, Fang motioned Fang to take off which he did. Eliana ran home, she pulled on her mother's arm.

"Eliana? What's the matter?" Astrid ask while she organized her weapons

"Stoick won't play with me" Eliana said, Astrid place her axe down, she went down on one knee and smiled at her.

"Boys can be mean sometimes" Astrid said

"Stoick never nice with me" Eliana added

"Don't worry Eliana, Stoick will come around one day but for now just leave him alone" Astrid said, Eliana just nod her head in agreement.

"Mom? Who's boss around the house?" Eliana ask, Eliana already knew the answer but she enjoyed hearing her mother answer the question.

"Well I am of course!" Astrid said with a smile, Astrid made a fist "Your father knows what best for him and I'm pretty she he'll agree with me"

Stoick had graduated top of his class and he was enjoying his new found free time, Stoick just flew around Berk while he lay on Fang's back, Stoick just stared at the beautiful clouds. Fang already knew the flight route; Stoick hadn't made many friends so he spent his days talking with Fang.

"Fang do you like clouds?" Stoick ask, Stoick knew Fang would never be able to answer him, well in the human way that is; Fang would make dragon noises at some of the questions. "Where do you think Johanna is?"

Fang glance at his rider before making his descent; Stoick sat up and wonder why Fang was changing course.

"Fang? Where are you going?" Stoick ask, as he tried to manoeuvre his dragon "Where have to go back!"

Fang landed on some unknown island, Fang shook Stoick off of his back and just sat down with a dragon smile.

"What the heck, Fang?!" shouted Stoick while he dust off some dirt, Stoick tried to claim back on Fang, but Fang just flew to a higher spot. "Fang!" Stoick suddenly heard a roar of a deadly nadder, Stoick thought it was his mother but it wasn't Stormfly. Stoick stared at the deadly nadder for awhile before, he knew who it was.

"Sapphire?" Stoick was suddenly tackled down by Sapphire; Stoick chuckled while he patted Sapphire on the head. "It's great to see you again, Sapphire!"

"Sapphire who is it?" shouted a familiar voice,

"Johanna?" Stoick blushed slightly, Johanna had changed so much. Johanna braided a small portion of her hair and tied the rest in a ponytail, Johanna wore tight pants with high boots, she wore a white shirt along with light armour. Johanna also kept her sword behind her back, Stoick smiled at her, Johanna just look away from him.

"Stoick?" Johanna said while she put her sword away, "What are you doing here?"

"Fang brought me here" Stoick said, Stoick always thought Johanna was beautiful...but seeing her now, Stoick never felt like this before. Stoick is falling in love with Johanna? "What are you doing here? Did you find Drago?"

"I did and I finished him off" Johanna said in a cold tone, Johanna smiled at Stoick "It's nice to you see again, Stoick"

"I missed you...the academy wasn't the same without you" said Stoick, Johanna just smiled while she walk closer to the young Viking.

"Your quiet handsome now" she said, Stoick blushed slightly but managed to hid it "So what's new for you?"

"Well...I have a sister now" Stoick said

"Stoick the big brother! It has a good sound to it" she said as she punched him in the shoulder, Stoick rub his arm which she had just punched.

"Are you going to came back to Berk?" Stoick ask, Johanna hunched her shoulders.

"I don't know..." she said

"Your mother miss you" Stoick said, Johanna look away from Stoick, she does miss her mother and always wondered how she was.

"One visit won't hurt" insisted Stoick

"Alright fine!" shouted Johanna, Johanna smiled slightly "Has long as you stayed by my side, alright?"

"Alright" he smiled back

Continue Reading for Welcome home

 **End**


	2. Welcome home

**Dragon's heart**

 **Welcome home**

 _(Stoick and Johanna are eighteen)_

Johanna followed Stoick back to Berk; the small village hadn't changed much over the years. Maybe a few more boats and dragons but that's it, Stoick motioned her to land which she did.

"Your mother hasn't left Berk, she still lives in your old home" Stoick said, Johanna smile slightly before she jump off of Sapphire.

"I guess I'll pay her a visit" Johanna said, Stoick nod his head.

"I have to go back home, but we can meet in the centre of Berk in the morning?" suggested Stoick, Johanna nod in agreement as she watch Fang fly off.

"Come on Sapphire" Johanna said, the two made the long walk towards Johanna's old home. She could have flown but she needed to think, Johanna stood in front of the door. "Why am I so worried?" Thought Johanna, her hands barely formed a fist; she's so worried of seeing her mother again.

"Johanna..." Johanna turned around; an old woman was standing in the middle of her passage way towards the home. Isabella wasn't an old woman, far from it, but Johanna was surprise to see her like this. Her mother's brown hair, was now grey, her face showed exhaustion.

"Mother?" Johanna mumbled, Isabella drop whatever she was carrying and just ran towards her daughter. Isabella embraced Johanna, she held her tightly in her arms, not letting go for a good ten minutes. "I'm so happy to see you"

"Where have you been?!" Isabella ask while she whip some tears away, "Hiccup said you had left"

"I wanted to make sure Drago was dead" Johanna explained to her mother, "But I didn't want to return...because of what I did"

"Johanna, Hiccup and Astrid have already forgiven you, along with the village, once they knew your intentions they didn't care what you had to do in order to achieve them" Isabella said, Johanna just hug her mother once more, but Johanna had to bend over slightly since her mother had gotten smaller. "Look at you! A young woman now" she said while she examined her daughter, "You've gotten taller or maybe it's me getting smaller"

"I'm just so happy to see you" Johanna said with a big smile on her face.

"Me too honey...I've dreamt of this moment so many times" whispered Isabella.

The next morning Johanna didn't feel like waiting in the centre of Berk, she decided she would pick Stoick up at his place. But Johanna had forgotten something...the sun had barely risen!

"Stoick!" shouted Johanna while she knocks on the family's door. Johanna waited for a moment until a very sleep Stoick opened the door; Stoick's hair was all over the place. But Johanna didn't care about his hair; she was too focusing on the fact that Stoick was shirtless!

"Johanna...? What? The sun not even up?" mumbled Stoick as he tried to keep his eyes open, Johanna couldn't stop staring at Stoick. She shouldn't be surprise, the academy didn't teach flying alone, the academy obviously taught the typical Viking training. But seeing Stoick…shirtless and everything…..Johanna would have never realized how muscular he had become. Johanna would have never thought, the skinny boy would fill out so nicely. "Johanna! My eyes are up here" Stoick waved his hand in front of her face, Johanna immediately look away, trying to his her blush.

"WHY ARENT YOU DRESS!" Shouted Johanna, she was trying to break the tension or at least not embarrassing herself even more.

"Because I like sleeping like this" he said while he rubs his hair.

"Stoick who is it...?" A sleepy Eliana walk towards the door, she held two stuff toys in her hands, one was shape in a night fury and the other a deadly nadder.

"Go back to bed, Eliana!" Stoick said, Johanna turned her head around in order to get a look at this younger sister.

"You're so cute!" Johanna said pushing Stoick to the side; Johanna went one knee and smiled at her. "What's your name?"

"Eli...yawn...Eliana" Eliana said while she drop her little night fury and rub her eyes, Johanna pick up the doll and gave it back to Eliana. "Thank y..." Eliana just walk away and went back to bed.

"Well I can't go back to sleep now...'sigh'...come on in but be quiet" Stoick said, Johanna simply walk inside the house. Johanna sat in their living room, Stoick returned to his bedroom in order to get dress. After a few moments Stoick returned fully dress, Johanna knew men dress faster than women but...Stoick was typically faster.

"That was really quick" she said, Stoick rip some bread and shoved it in his mouth, Stoick rip another piece and pointed to Johanna. "Thanks" Johanna took the bread and started to eat it.

"So…'yawn'….why are you here so early?" ask Stoick

"Well I use to get up before dawn…and well like they say 'old habits die hard'." Johanna said, Stoick just stared at her while he ate his bread. "Next time we meet in the morning…..I'll make sure to wait until the sun up"

"How about I get you instead" said Stoick, Johanna just smiled and nod her head in agreement

"Stoick!" Stoick eyes widen in horror, Johanna wondered why Stoick was so afraid until she recognized the voice.

"Is that your mother?" Johanna asks. Stoick threw the small piece of bread he had left; Astrid stormed into the living room, she wore just a simple shirt and pants, with her hair naturally down.

"If you're going to talk! Then do it OUTSIDE!" shouted Astrid, Stoick just grab Johanna's hand and ran out, before his mother could do anything. Stoick led Johanna towards Fang's stable; Stoick took a moment to catch his breath while still holding Johanna's hand.

"What was up with your mother?" Johanna ask, Johanna unknowingly tighten her grip around Stoick's hand.

"Never! And when I mean never! I mean never ever wake up my mother early in the morning. If you thought my mother was scary during the day…you don't even want to see her early in the morning" said Stoick, Johanna could see the fear in Stoick's eyes, she could tell he was very serious.

"You see why most people are scared of your mother?" joke Johanna, Johanna suddenly realized she was still holding Stoick's hand, Johanna blushed.

"Oh…..sorry" Stoick removed his hand from Johanna's while he blushed also, Stoick back away from Johanna and just look away from her.

"Do you want to go…uh…flying?" ask Johanna while her cheeks slowly returned to normal

"Sure" he said. Stoick and Johanna went to get their dragons; they just flew around Berk without saying anything to each other.

"So…anything new?" ask Johanna, breaking the silence between them

"Hum…..not really" Stoick said. Stoick look towards Johanna when the sun start to rise, the light yellow sky, the clouds in a light pink and the sun shining in the distance. Stoick blushed; Johanna looks absolutely beautiful in the sun's morning colours, with her hair gently blowing in the wind, and the beautiful colours behind her.

"Stoick?" Johanna chuckled slightly, she glance around the sky to see what Stoick was looking at. "What are you staring at?"

"The…..the sun rise!" said Stoick as he quickly look away from Johanna, Johanna just smiled and just admired the beautiful sky.

Continue Reading for I don't have a crush?!

 **End**


	3. I don't have a crush!

**Dragon's heart**

 **I don't have a crush?!**

Stoick couldn't stop thinking of Johanna, seeing Johanna during their flight from yesterday...Stoick just blushed every time he thought about it. Johanna was pretty much the same, her mind couldn't stop going back of Stoick being shirtless, and Johanna knew good looks weren't everything in a relationship, but Johanna was still shock of the transformation. Johanna decided to pay Stoick a visit, during the right time they had agreed, the last thing Johanna was to see Astrid during her scary morning.

"Stoick?" Johanna poke her head through his window, but Stoick was nowhere in his room, "Stoick?", Stoick entered his room, he had just returned from a shower with a towel around his whip. Stoick glance towards the window, when he saw Johanna.

"AGH! Johanna!" shouted Stoick, Johanna quickly look away from the window

"Dammit Stoick! What the heck?!" said Johanna with her bright red cheeks, Johanna quickly glance behind her and saw Stoick getting some pants.

"What do you mean? You're in my room!" he shouted back while he threw a shirt on, Stoick went to his window while still blushing.

"I...I just wanted to talk" she said while she cleared her voice

"Right...well just give me a minute" Stoick said. After a few moments, Stoick left his house and met with Johanna outside. Johanna had enough time to return to normal after the incident, Stoick cleared his voice as he walk towards her. "You have to work, on your dimming"

"It's not my fault, that you're always changing or naked when I visit" she said as she punched him in the chest, Stoick rub his chest while he stared at her.

"Stoick!" shouted a familiar voice, Johanna look back at the house and saw Eliana running towards them.

"What is it, Eliana?" ask Stoick, Eliana held flowers in her hands; she smiled at her brother before she turned to Johanna.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Johanna asks, Stoick blushed, he stood in front of his sister while he chuckled slightly.

"No...she just a friend now run along" said Stoick while he pushed her, Eliana ran pass her brother and gave Johanna the flowers.

"Thanks, Eliana" smiled Johanna while she smelled the flowers, Eliana just smiled at her.

"I like you!" Eliana said, Stoick just rolled his eyes at her, "You should marry my brother, so we can be sisters! I hate having a big brother; I wish Stoick was a girl"

"Oh..." Johanna blushed once again, she glance at Stoick who was also blushing, "You never know..."

"Alright Eliana...time to go" said Stoick, as he took her under his arm and carried her towards the house, Eliana just waved goodbye to Johanna.

 _"Marry Stoick?"_ Thought Johanna while she watch Stoick in the distance, _"I don't even like him...right?"_

"Sorry about that" said Stoick while he rubs his hair

"No it's alright, I like your sister she adorable" said Johanna, Stoick just stared at her with a look of 'Are you crazy?'

"Yeah right" he said, Johanna notice her mother standing behind Stoick

"Johanna!" Johanna smiled while she waved at her mother

"I have to go, Stoick" smiled Johanna, Stoick glance back, Isabella waved at him.

"See you later?" he said while he watch Johanna walk pass him

"Of course" Johanna said. Stoick started with his daily routines but couldn't stop thinking of Johanna, Stoick tried to brush it aside, but he wasn't able to do so.

"Stoick!" Stoick was so deep in thought, that he didn't even notice that he had mistaken the academy for armory.

"Grandmother" Stoick said, Valka was writing something in a book, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm updating the book of dragons" Valka said as she lowered her pen, Valka place her hands under her chin and just smiled at him.

"Uh….what?" he ask

"Are ye dating that girl?" ask Valka, Stoick immediately blushed but quickly look away from her

"No! We're just friends" he said, Stoick was trying to wonder, how on earth did his grandmother knew about Johanna and himself?

"That's not what Eliana said" smiled Valka, Stoick frowned, his little and very annoying sister. "Or your mother"

"Dam" he mumbled, Stoick wasn't stupid, he knew his mother would have been suspicious about yesterday morning.

"And of course your father is oblivious to it" added Valka

"Grandmother….what do you want?" he ask

"You like her don't ye?" she ask, Stoick blushed once more, Valka had gotten her answer "Are ye going to tell her, how ye feel?"

"I don't even know…..if she feels the same" said Stoick

"Try Stoick" said Valka as she took her pen and continued to write, "The world won't end because you admit ye feelings"

The sun was setting, ending another eventful day; Stoick was taking care of Fang when he heard someone behind him. Stoick look back only to see Johanna, Stoick smiled at her while she greeted Fang.

"You finally came when I'm actually dress" teased Stoick, Johanna punched Stoick in the arm.

"You're a jerk sometimes" she said, Fang just stared at the humans

"So what's up?" he ask while rubbing his arm

"Just wanted to talk" said Johanna as she sat down on some hay, Stoick rub Fang's nose before he sat next to her.

"About what?" he ask, Stoick place his hand next to Johanna's

"Why are you so supportive? I mean, I've done so many mistakes….." said Johanna

"It doesn't matter what you did, Johanna, you had good intentions" said Stoick, Johanna slowly moved her hands towards Stoick's.

"Your too kind, Stoick" said Johanna, Johanna gently touched Stoick's hand, Stoick gently held Johanna's fingers. Stoick and Johanna both blushed, they glance at each other before looking away.

"Johanna…..hm….." mumbled Stoick, Johanna still with her blush glances at him. "Are we friends…or are we more…..?"

"It….it depends…..do you want to me more than friends?" ask Johanna while her face became redder

"Do you?" he ask

"Maybe" she said, the two made eyes contact while their cheeks became even redder.

"Stoick…..I…..lo…..! Hm…..it's…it's nothing!" said Johanna as she looks away from him, Stoick knew what Johanna wanted to say, Stoick chuckled slightly. "Stoick it doesn't matter"

Stoick turned Johanna's face around and meet his lips with Johanna's, Stoick gently held Johanna's cheek. Johanna couldn't believe her eyes, Johanna gently moved her lips and kissed him back, and Johanna wraps her arms around his neck and brought him closer.

"Wow...Stoick..." blushed Johanna as she parted from him, Stoick just smiled at her as he held her hand.

"Wow what?" he ask, Johanna kissed him on his lips and brought him closer, Stoick just place his hands around on her mid section. "You're an idiot sometimes"

 _Don't forget to review! I love hearing all of your awesome reviews from great readers!_

Continue Reading for The next step in a relationship

 **End**


	4. The next step in a relationship

**Dragon's heart**

 **The next step in a relationship**

 _(Title by Brandon66)_

A few days have passed since Johanna and Stoick told each other how they felt, they haven't done much in their relationship, they still hang out like before, people just saw them has friends and nothing else. Only a few people knew about them, and a few means Valka and maybe four villagers but that's pretty much it.

"Morning Stoick" Hiccup said as he greeted his bed head of a son.

"Morning..." He mumbled while he sat down at the dinner table

"And what were you doing last night?" Ask Hiccup, Stoick yawned when his brain processes the question.

"Nowhere...why?" Ask Stoick, Stoick had spent most of the night flying with Johanna.

"You look more tired than usual" Hiccup said while he took a sip of his water (Highly doubt coffee was invented back then)

"It's fine dad!" Stoick said while he _'arranged'_ his hair by moving his hands through it.

"Morning babe" Astrid came downstairs with Eliana running toward her father, Hiccup gave a big hug and place her down. "Save anything for me?"

"Always" he smiled as he kissed her on the cheek, Stoick just look away out of disgust of his parents lovey dovey.

"Don't so negative, boy!" Hiccup teased while he held Astrid's hip, "You have to be caring for your wife"

"It goes both ways" Astrid said with a smile on her face. Eliana hadn't heard a single thing; she was too busy playing with her dragon dolls.

"Right...nice to know" said Stoick, Stoick just turned his head around and stuck out his tongue, when his parents kissed each other some more.

"You're not a child anymore, you have to be more mature" Hiccup said

"I am mature...it's just weird seeing you guys In love" Stoick said, Astrid just started to laugh.

"I would have kick your father's ass before even think of kissing him" Astrid said, Hiccup just nod his head in agreement "But that was long ago"

"Yeah...I I have to go..." said Stoick as he left the table

"What about your breakfast?" Shouted Astrid

"I'll take it to go!" He shouted back as he ran off

"IM NOT A PLACE WHERE YOU CAN JUST ASK FOR FOOD!" Shouted Astrid as she slammed her fist in the table, making a huge crack in the table. "Like a...restaurant? Hum?"

"Astrid we just got this table" Hiccup said, Astrid still in her fury gave Hiccup the death glare, "Uh...it's alright I got tired of this table anyways...hehe..."

Stoick quickly got dress and took some bread before running out of the door, he wanted to be has far as possible before his mother found him.

"Stoick!" Stoick look back and saw Johanna running towards, Stoick stop in order for Johanna to catch up with him. "Man...what we're you running for?" Johanna said while she took a moment to catch her breath

"I don't want to die from my mother's hands" Stoick said, Johanna just chuckled slightly, "Its true"

"So Stoick what's new?" she ask

"From yesterday? Not much" Stoick said, Johanna kissed Stoick on the cheek "Ah! Well exactly a beautiful girl just kissed me"

"And I just kissed a crazy boy" teased Johanna

"Yay! I knew it!" shouted a very annoying voice; Stoick just slammed his hand on his forehead

"Eliana! How did you escape from mom's sight?" Stoick demanded, Eliana who had completely ignored whatever her brother was saying, just happily jump in place while she giggled.

"I have a big sister!" she shouted, Johanna just smiled at Eliana; she took Eliana's hands and joined her in her joyful jumping.

"Sisters! Sisters! Sisters!" Eliana and Johanna shouted together

"Johanna! What a traitor!" said Stoick, Johanna glance at her boyfriend before she punched him in the gut; Johanna resumed her jumping with Eliana.

"I so happy that your my sister, Jo!" Eliana said with a very joyful tone

"Jo?" Johanna questioned, Eliana blushed slightly as she hunched her shoulders

"Is it alright?" she ask, Johanna just smiled as she nod her head

"Eliana go away!" Stoick said as he waved at her

"No! I have a big sister now, Stoick you go away!" shouted Eliana as she grab onto Johanna's hand

"Jo! Jo! I have a question?!" said Eliana

"What is it?" she ask

"My mom won't answer my question! She think I'm too young!" said Eliana, Johanna was a bit impassionate of the question

"Just ask already!" shouted Stoick, Eliana stuck out her tongue at her brother

"Where do babies come from?" ask Eliana, Johanna just blushed, she glance at Stoick who had his back turned.

"Uh…." Johanna mumbled, she didn't really know how to explain something like this, and especially to a four year old. "You know what…..your mother's right…..your too young…right Stoick?"

"I'm not getting involved" he mumbled

"That's not fair!" shouted Eliana

"What's with all of the commotion?" Stoick look towards the sky and saw a night fury, and not too far behind a deadly nadder, Stoick just sigh in annoyance once more.

"Mom! Mom!" Eliana shouted while she ran towards her mother, Astrid jump off of Stormfly and gave Eliana a hug.

"What is it, dear?" ask Astrid as she place her back down

"Stoick and Johanna like each other!" shouted Eliana, Astrid and Hiccup smiled at each other, Stoick just wanted to die right at this moment.

"Ugh…..Thor please strike me out of my misery….." mumbled Stoick

"Like?" Hiccup said while he crossed his arms

"More love then like" said Astrid while she held Hiccup's hand

"Eliana…..why did you say that?" ask Johanna, Eliana just hunched her shoulders before she ran off

"Well Stoick? Care to explain?" ask Hiccup

"Well….Eliana basically summoned everything up" Stoick said

"My little boy id growing up" said Astrid as she pretended to cry

"Mom!" shouted Stoick

"Astrid don't embarrass him" Hiccup said, Astrid slammed Hiccup's chest

"Idiot!" she shouted back

"Come on Johanna" said Stoick as he took her hand, Stoick easily sneak away from his parents, since they were busy auguring about a useless subject. Stoick brought Johanna to the outskirts of Berk, a very nice and quiet place where they could talk.

"Looks like everybody going to know" said Johanna as she sat down on the ground

"Ugh! I hate Eliana sometimes!" shouted Stoick as he threw himself onto the ground, Stoick just laid on the ground while, he stared at the blue sky. Johanna place her hands on either side of Stoick, she sat next to him while she smiled at him.

"Don't be like that Stoick" said Johanna as she kissed him on the lips, "She's only four, she doesn't understand yet"

"Yeah but still….." he said

"Stoick….where are we….?" Ask Johanna, Stoick stared at her in confusion

"The outskirts of Berk?" he said, Johanna just rolled her eyes at him

"I mean in our relationship! Are we even girlfriend and boyfriend? Or just really good friends who like kissing each other" said Johanna, Stoick sat up; Johanna sat near the ends of his feet. Stoick just held Johanna's cheeks; Johanna blushed slightly before she was kissed by Stoick.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend! Do you want to be more than that?" he ask, Johanna glance away before she answered him.

"Well…..I hope that one day….maybe we could be more the girlfriend and boyfriend….." she mumbled

"Fiancée?" Stoick said. Johanna just blushed even more, giving Stoick his answer from his question. "Maybe one day"

"Is it something you want?" she ask

"I do and you?" he ask back

"Very much" Johanna said as she smiled at him, "I never got the chance to have a childhood…or a proper family…so I really want one of my own"

"And I wouldn't mind of a family which wasn't crazy" teased Stoick, Johanna smirk at him, Stoick kissed Johanna on the cheek.

"The day will come, but for now it's a bit too early" said Stoick

"I know" Johanna said agreeing with him. Johanna knew Stoick was right; it was too soon to even think of marriage, they were only eighteen after all, barely in their twenties. "One day"

Continue Reading for Wedding bells

 **End**


	5. Wedding bells

**Dragon's heart**

 **Wedding bells**

 _5 years later_

A lot of things have happened during these past five years, Eliana was nine years old now. She thinks she rulers over Berk which wasn't true, Eliana was of course excited to start the academy but still had to wait. Stoick and Johanna are still very much in love, they've even moved in together to Astrid disapproval of losing her baby boy. Physically Stoick and Johanna still had the same style, but Stoick had new weapons which he was very proud of. A sword on one end and an axe on the other, he hadn't found a name yet but it will come. Fang of course couldn't stop growing; he was almost fully grown for a Timberjack.

"Stoick!" Stoick just turned to his side, trying to ignore whoever it was bothering him. "Stoick wake up!"

"Leave me alone..." He mumbled as he sleepily waved his hand

"Stoick! Eliana stole your sword!" Shouted the voice, Stoick immediately got up from bed and started to search for his sister.

"Where are you?! You little theft?!" He shouted while he scanned the room. Stoick suddenly heard laughter, he glance behind him, Johanna with a simple braid was laughing at him.

"Johanna...? What was that for?" He ask as he threw himself back into bed

"Oh come on it was funny" said Johanna while she continued to chuckle

"Why are you up so early...?" He ask

"Really?" Johanna said as she nudges him

"Right...I forgot you awake before the sun" he said

"Stoick I waited until the sun was up" she said

"So?" Stoick ask, as he was trying to fall asleep.

"Well I'm bored" she said as she crossed her arms

"Well feed the dragons then" said Stoick a bit cold, Johanna smirk as she pushed Stoick off the bed.

"Oops" Johanna said with a smile

"Ugh! Fine" Stoick said

Stoick and Johanna got dress and started their day, once they finished finding Fang and Sapphire.

"Now what?" Ask Stoick while he yawned

"Never a morning person" smiled Johanna, Stoick didn't say anything, he just stared at her. "Stoick"

"Yeah?" He ask while still yawning

"Well..." Johanna tried to say what was on her mind, until a very familiar voice came towards them.

"Morning big brother!" Shouted Eliana, Stoick covered his ears with his hands.

"Not so loud, Eliana" scolded Stoick, Johanna stuck out her tongue at her brother.

"Eliana...why are you up so early?" Ask Johanna, she wished Eliana had pick another time.

"I had to go to the bathroom until I saw you" she said

"Go home! You know mom and dad don't like it when you leave without telling them" said Stoick

"I can do whatever I want" said Eliana while she crossed her arms

"Not really...dad the chief, mom the boss around the house, and I'm older then you. So you have to listen to all of us since you're younger" said Stoick with a smile on his face.

"Johanna?" Eliana said

"Yes?" She ask

"Why do you like Stoick? You could have done better" said Eliana, Stoick just crossed his arms while Johanna started to laugh.

"Good question indeed" Johanna said as she wink at Stoick

"Eliana!" Stoick smiled since he knew his sister was in trouble now

"Better go see what mom wants" Stoick said, Eliana stuck her tongue out once more before she ran home.

"She's funny" said Johanna

"Yea right" he said while he rolled his eyes, "So what was your question?"

"Oh it doesn't matter" said Johanna as she glance away

"Oh….alright then" said Stoick

"Stoick!" Stoick sigh in annoyance, he look back and saw his father coming towards them.

"Dad! Don't take Eliana side, I don't care what she said but she's wrong!" said Stoick in his defence, Hiccup just shook his head.

"It's not that" Hiccup said, Stoick look surprise that his father wasn't going to scold him

"Oh…." He said

"Come on! I want to show you something" said Hiccup, Stoick watch as Toothless and Fang flew down and landed near them.

"See you later, Johanna" Stoick kissed her on the cheek; Stoick claimed onto Fang and followed his father. Johanna just watches while Stoick flew away, Johanna sigh in annoyance while she made her way home.

"So what did you want to show me?" Stoick ask while he watches his father adjust something, Hiccup sat up straight and just casually fell off. "Dad?", Hiccup took air and glided under him, Fang lower himself to the same altitude as Hiccup. "Wow! Dad I knew you could glide….but seeing you"

"Your mother doesn't let me glide as much" said Hiccup

"Mom?" he ask

"Mom" smiled Hiccup, Stoick and Hiccup just burst into laughter. Stoick and Hiccup flew around for a few hours, until Hiccup decided to head back home.

"So how are things with Johanna and you?" ask Hiccup

"What do you mean….?" Ask Stoick as he cleared his throat

"Come on Stoick! I can see Johanna really wants to move on" said Hiccup as he playfully nudges him

"Move on?" he ask

"She wants to marry, Stoick" Hiccup said, Stoick just look at the back of Fang's head, "You're mother had the same look"

"I know" Stoick said

"And? What will you do?" ask Hiccup while he rub his small bread on his chin

"I know what I'm going to do" smiled Stoick

Stoick and Hiccup returned late at night, Stoick and Hiccup said their goodbyes before going their separate ways. Stoick returned home and was surprise to see Johanna waiting for him, Stoick worriedly glance around the area.

"I'm in trouble?" ask Stoick as he sat next to her

"No" Johanna said

"You're not pregnant are you?" ask Stoick with a worried tone

"NO! Gosh Stoick!" shouted Johanna as she punched him in the shoulder, Stoick just rub his shoulder in pain.

"Alright, alright, so what's up?" he ask

"Stoick…..do you want to marry?" ask Johanna

"Yes one day, why?" ask Stoick

"I just want to spend my life with you!" said Johanna, she quickly look away from Stoick and hid her blush, "I….I mean….it doesn't matter….sorry for the outburst"

"Alright let's do it" smiled Stoick

"What?" ask Johanna as she stared at him in shock

"Will you marry me?" Ask Stoick as he gently held Johanna's hands

"Your don't have to force yourself" said Johanna while she became even redder

"I'm not forcing myself to marry you; I was exactly planning on proposing next week" said Stoick as he gently touched her cheek, "So will you? Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Stoick I will marry you! Nothing would make me happier!" said Johanna as she kissed him

Continue Reading for A scar of fate

 **End**


	6. The scar of fate

**Dragon's heart**

 **The scar of fate**

Stoick and Johanna joyfully announced their engagement to their parents, which led to the entire village learning of the engagement from Eliana's big mouth. Valka immediately started to plan her grandson's wedding, Stoick had told his grandmother that they hadn't decided a date yet...but Valka didn't care one bit and somehow she got Astrid involved.

"I'm so excited!" shouted Eliana, Johanna was forcefully drag into Valka's home for a dress fitting. Valka threw a white dress onto Johanna, and started to pinned a white dress to Johanna's dimensions, Astrid just decided to watch.

"For what?" Johanna ask, Johanna was a bit afraid of Valka holding pins near her body

"I'm finally going to have a sister! A big sister and not a stupid brother!" Eliana said

"Stoick is still your brother, Eliana" Astrid said, Eliana just shook her head in denial

"Mom, why did you have Stoick? Why couldn't you have a girl?" ask Eliana, Astrid rolled her eyes in annoyance since this wasn't the first time Eliana ask this question.

"The gods of Valhalla made that choice not me, Eliana" Astrid said for about the hundredth times

"Not fair" Eliana said as she crossed her arms in annoyance

"Ow!" Astrid glance at Johanna, Johanna was rubbing her butt while Valka continued to pin her dress

"Valka!" Johanna said

"Sorry dear" Valka mumbled with a mouth full of pins

"Grandmother?" Johanna quickly stared at the door, she panic since it was very bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress.

"Astrid!" Johanna motioned towards the door, Astrid quickly got up with Eliana right behind her.

"Oh! Hey mom" Stoick said since he didn't expect his mother to open the door, Stoick tried to look inside but Astrid block the entrance with her body. "What are you doing?"

"Stoick! I believe your father needs you" lied Astrid, Stoick tried to look over his mother's shoulder but Astrid pushed his face away from the door. "Don't you use, you're height against me!"

"It's not my fault I'm the same height as dad!" Stoick said as he crossed his arms, Astrid motioned him away, "Fine be that way"

"Bye Stoick!" Eliana shouted while she waved at her brother

"Brat" mumbled Stoick, Astrid cleared her voice at her son's comment, "Sorry mom"

"Go now" Astrid said, Stoick sigh as he finally left Valka's home

"Thanks Astrid" Johanna shouted, Astrid closed the door and returned to the others

"It was a pleasure" said Astrid with a smile

Stoick found his father with Toothless and Fang, Fang went to welcome his master.

"Hey bud" Stoick said while he rub Fang's chest, Fang had grew from the same height as Stoick from five times his height. Timberjack were tall dragons, but Fang was taller than the average Timberjack. "Late bloomer" teased Stoick; Fang said something in dragon while he smiled a dragon smile.

"What's up, son?" ask Hiccup while he feed Toothless a fish

"Mom said you needed help?" said Stoick, Hiccup glance at Toothless in confusion

"I don't need…..actually your timing is perfect!" said Hiccup while he hops onto Toothless's back

"Of what?" he ask

"I have to pick up something in another village" Hiccup said

"Pick up? What do you have to pick up?" ask Stoick as he jump onto the back of Fang

"Apparently a villager from Berk got lost in another village, I have to pick them up since they don't have a dragon" Hiccup explained, "You're mother said she would came as well"

"Alright I'll tag along" Stoick said

Stoick and Hiccup took off towards this strange village; Stoick and Hiccup talk about 'manly' stuff.

"So how's that weapon of yours?" ask Hiccup, Stoick glance at his hip, Stoick had invented his axe/sword weapon a few months ago.

"Alright for now" Stoick said as he gently touched it, "I'm going to make a few adjustments"

"You can make the adjustments when we return, because we're here!" said Hiccup, Stoick look up head and saw a small village coming into view. Stoick and Hiccup landed in the center of the village, Hiccup jump off of Toothless and look around for this missing villager.

"Do you know who it is?" ask Stoick as he motioned Fang to lower his head

"I don't….the message just said someone was lost" Hiccup said, Hiccup notice there hardly any villagers, Hiccup slowly walk back towards the dragons.

"Dad what's wrong?" ask Stoick while he jump off of Fang

"It seems my planed work, but that's not a surprise, my plans always work" said a familiar voice; Hiccup slowly moved his hand towards his fire sword.

"Show yourself! I know it's you!" shouted Hiccup, Hiccup quickly caught movement near an old home, the source of the voice showed its face.

"Dad who is it?" ask Stoick

"Dagur the Deranged" Hiccup said as he took out his fire sword, Dagur just smiled as he causally crossed his arms.

"Hiccup, I heard your chief of that small village of yours" said Dagur, Hiccup just pushed Stoick towards the dragons. "And you married that crazy girl! And had a kid with her! Well Hiccup I knew you were stupid, but I never realize you were that stupid"

"Get on the dragons" whispered Hiccup, Stoick slowly reached for his own strange weapon

"Not even an insult?" ask Dagur as he playful started to cry, "Hiccup….I'm hurt"

"What do you want, Dagur?!" demanded Hiccup, Stoick unlock his weapon from his hip and held the handle.

"Revenge of course" Dagur said as he took out his sword, Hiccup was just going to escape on Toothless's back but Stoick had other ideas in mind. Stoick suddenly changed at Dagur holding his weird axe/sword weapon, Dagur just smiled as he easily stop Stoick's attack.

"STOICK!" shouted Hiccup as he quickly went into action

"Dad! I can handle this!" shouted Stoick as he quickly swung another attack

"Hmm! Astrid might have taught you….but you're still no match against ME!" shouted Dagur as he easily disarmed Stoick, Stoick axe/sword flew into the air and landed in Dagur's hands. "What's this? You call this a weapon?"

"Oh no…" mumbled Hiccup, Hiccup could see Dagur intentions in his eyes. Dagur hit Stoick in the face and swung the weird sword into the air; Hiccup rushed towards Stoick and pushed him out of Dagur's attack. Hiccup mid section met the end of Stoick's blade, Hiccup just collapse onto the ground.

"DAD!" shouted Stoick as he quickly rushed towards his father, Stoick notice his father's injury and just tried to stop the bleeding. "Hold on dad! Ju…...Just hold on!"

"Stoick….get out of here" said Hiccup while he held his mid section

"It seems being a parent made you weak, Hiccup" Dagur said while he looks at this strange blade.

"Dad…..are you alright?" Stoick ask another time, Hiccup nod his head and gave him a reassuring smile

"It's not deep" Hiccup said, Stoick smiled in relief but he was filled with anger. Stoick careless attack Dagur, letting his emotions taken over his body, Dagur swung the blade and cut Stoick across the right eye.

"Are you serious?!" shouted Dagur as he threw Stoick's weapon, "What kind of attack was that?"

Stoick just held his eye in pain, he look at his father and he knew they had to escape. Stoick body slammed Dagur, Dagur slammed against the ground with his helmet covering his eyes. Stoick and with the help of Toothless, manage to put his father onto Toothless's back.

"Hurry Toothless!" shouted Stoick, Toothless and Fang didn't wait any longer; the two dragons immediately took off and headed straight to Berk. Dagur stood up and moved his helmet back into place, Dagur just smiled while he watches the two escapes.

"Hum! You're lucky this time, Hiccup" Dagur said as he causally walks away

Toothless and Fang quickly landed inside the safety of Berk, Stoick with his bloody eye quickly ran for help. Stoick didn't have to go far, luckily for him his mother was coming towards him, "MOM!"

"Stoick! What in the name of Thor happened?!" ask Astrid as she ran towards her injured son, Astrid just place her hand onto her mouth "Stoick…."

"Mom…..its dad….." Stoick said, Astrid's eyes just widen in horror, she followed her son back to Hiccup.

"HICCUP!" Astrid quickly rushed to Hiccup, she easily notice Hiccup's injury, "Hiccup! What happened?!"

"A…Astrid…" mumbled Hiccup, Hiccup tried to get off of Toothless but just fainted from the blood lost, Astrid caught Hiccup while Stoick just ran for help.

"Hold on babe!" Astrid said as she tried to hold back her tears, Astrid would never cry in public but the thought of the possibility of losing Hiccup….., "Just hold on!"

Continue Reading for Stoick's guilt

 **End**


	7. Stoick's guilt

**Dragon's heart**

 **Stoick's guilt**

Hiccup was quickly rushed to Gothi's home with Astrid and Valka near his side, Stoick just stood in from of Gothi's home while he still held his eye in pain.

"STOICK!" Stoick look behind him with his good eye, Johanna ran towards him and just hug Stoick. "Thank Thor!"

"Johanna?" Stoick said, Johanna started to cry slightly when she felt something drip on her cheek, Johanna look at Stoick and saw his eye.

"Stoick! What happened?" she ask, Stoick tried to look away from Johanna, "Stoick!". Johanna turned his head back to her, Johanna gently touch Stoick's eye.

"Dagur did this" Stoick explained, Stoick slowly opened his injure eye and was relived her could still see.

"You have to get that check" she said, Stoick took Johanna's hand away from his face

"It's my entire fault" he said

"What do you mean?" ask Johanna

"I let my emotions take over...none of this would have happened" said Stoick with a guilty tone of voice

"Stoick..." Stoick just walk away from Johanna, Johanna followed Stoick inside of Gothi's house. Hiccup was sitting on a chair while Gothi stitch his wound, Astrid was right beside him as she held his hand, and of course Gobber sat behind Gothi.

"Stoick!" Gobber said as he stood up from the chair

"How's my dad?" ask Stoick

"He's fine! It wasn't deep but your should be worried about yourself" said Gobber as he pointed at his injured eye

"It's not serious...I can still see" said Stoick, Stoick was suddenly hit on the head by Gothi's cane. "Ow!"

"Gothi says it still has to be treated" said Gobber, Stoick rub his head while he sat down on Gobber's chair. Gothi cleaned Stoick's eye and place a bandage around his eye, Astrid kissed Stoick on the forehead.

"You're alright?" she ask

"Yea…." Said Stoick as he glance away from his mother's gaze

"Stoick what's the matter?" ask Astrid

"I'm sorry mom" mumbled Stoick, Astrid glance at Hiccup who was just finished being bandage up, Hiccup stood up and went to join his family.

"There's no need to apologies, Stoick" said Hiccup while he held his mid section

"Dad…..I should have listen to you" said Stoick

"Don't be silly, son" said Hiccup as he patted Stoick on the head, "How's the eye?"

"Fine" Stoick said as he touched it slightly, "And you?"

"Fine as well" smiled Hiccup

"Where's Eliana?" ask Stoick, he was surprise to not see his annoying sister, annoying him with something useless like she usually does.

"I left her with Valka" Astrid said

"We should head back" said Hiccup as he leaned against Astrid, Astrid place her hand on his chest while she help Hiccup support himself.

"Coming?" ask Astrid

"I have something to do" said Stoick, Astrid and Hiccup nod their heads before they left Gothi's.

"What's are you planning?" ask Johanna, Stoick just stared at his hip where his weapon use to be.

"I'm going to make Dagur pay! But I have to get a new weapon" said Stoick

"Weapon? You have something in mind?" ask Johanna

"A sword" Stoick said, Johanna just stare at him in confusion

"Sword? You mean with an axe?" she ask, Stoick just shook his head.

"I have some plans back at home" said Stoick, Stoick and Johanna returned home, Stoick went to their nightstand and took out a paper. Johanna unfolded the paper and took a look of Stoick's new weapon, "A dual blade, two swords which can become one"

"A dual blade…." She mumbled

"I was going to make this sword awhile ago…..maybe if I did….." Hiccup said, Johanna just place the paper on top of the nightstand.

"Stoick don't be like this" said Johanna as she hug him

"My father could have died" he said, Johanna gently held his cheek while she stared in his eye

"But he didn't, he would have died if you haven't saved him. Stoick you saved him, you shouldn't feel guilty about it" said Johanna, Stoick smiled slightly, "Both of you came back and that what matters"

"Thanks Johanna" said Stoick as he kissed her on the cheek.

 _The next morning before sunrise_

Johanna slowly turned around in her bed, she reach out her arm expecting to have Stoick passed out, but Johanna just felt the sheets.

"Stoick?" ask Johanna as she sat up and search for Stoick, Johanna suddenly heard very familiar noise. Johanna just sighs before she got dress, and went to see Stoick in the weaponry, "You're up before me? Has Thor lost his hammer?"

"I wanted to start my dual blades" said Stoick while he held a bright orange blade, "And I'm almost done", Stoick dip the hot blade into water.

"How long were you up?" she ask

"I never went to bed" said Stoick, Johanna just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well…I see you at breakfast then" said Johanna, Stoick gave Johanna a quick smile as she left. A few hours later, Johanna returned to the weaponry with a plate of bread, meat and a glass of water.

"Johanna look!" said Stoick, Stoick held his two in swords and swung them around before he joined them together. Johanna just rolled her eyes at Stoick; Stoick undid his swords and place them behind his back.

"Did you have to swing your sword around?" ask Johanna as she place the plate down

"I do…..so what do you think?" he ask, Stoick took some bread and place some meat in the middle

"It's a great weapon, Stoick" smiled Johanna as she took Stoick's sandwich from him, Johanna took a bit from his bread before giving it back. "Do you have a name for it?"

"The dual blades!"

Continue Reading for Dagur

 **End**


	8. Dagur

**Dragon's heart**

 **Dagur**

Stoick and Johanna were just a few days away from their big day, but Stoick still had this problem with Dagur. Stoick had look for Dagur but failed to find him, Johanna convinced Stoick to brush it aside for now at least. Hiccup made a full recovery from his injures with Astrid basically nursing him back to health...well her cooking didn't help much.

"Hey babe!" whispered Astrid, Astrid place a plate of something she made. "I made breakfast", Astrid place the plate onto Hiccup's nightstand, Hiccup took a good whiff of Astrid's cooking.

"Thanks..." Hiccup said, Astrid was a descent cook...but Hiccup did most of the cooking since some of Astrid's creations didn't turn out so well.

"How's the wound?" ask Astrid as she gently touched his side

"It's much better" Hiccup said

"Good" smiled Astrid; Astrid gently kissed Hiccup on the forehead

Eliana had managed to trap her future sister in a corner, she wanted answers and she wanted them now!

"Jo!" shouted Eliana, Johanna was stuck in a corner between two homes with Eliana blocking her only way out. Sapphire was too busy eating fishes in order to help her master, "I want answers and I want them now!"

"What? What did I do?" Johanna asks, Johanna had no idea what she did in order for Eliana to be this way.

"When the wedding? Because I'm sick of having a stupid brother" ask Eliana, Johanna just wanted to hit herself in the head. She worried for nothing, Eliana just wanted to know the wedding date but she could have pick another way to do so.

"I'm not too sure...? I guess in a couple of days" said Johanna, Eliana sigh in annoyance as she finally let Johanna go free.

"Ugh!" Eliana just crossed her arms in annoyance and left

"That girl is crazy..." mumbled Johanna, Sapphire joyfully ran towards her master "Thanks for HELPING!", Johanna pushed Sapphire away, Sapphire confusedly look at her master before she followed her. Johanna smiled as she saw Stoick in the distance, "Stoick, your sister is weird"

"It's just now that you notice?" he asks, Johanna hit the back of Stoick's head

"Don't be mean to your wife!" Johanna said, Stoick rub the back of his head

"You're not my wife yet" said Stoick, Johanna kissed Stoick on the lips before she took out one of Stoick's dual blades.

"How's the fighting?" she ask while she examined the sword

"Really good! I thought the axe would suit me well, but apparently I was very much wrong. The dual blades are by far the best decision I made, I was meant to be a swordsman" said Stoick, Stoick took his sword back from Johanna and put it away.

"I hope I'm one of those best decisions you made" teased Johanna

"Are you crazy? Of course you are" said Stoick as he hug her with one arm

"Let's go to the beach" Johanna said, Stoick was a bit confused on why Johanna wanted to go, but he didn't ask why and just went along with it. The two flew to the beach side of Berk, Stoick was still curious on why Johanna wanted to go.

"So why the beach? I thought you hated sand?" ask Stoick

"I do hate sand! It gets everywhere!" complained Johanna

"And why are we here?" he ask once more

"It's the only place in Berk! Where we can be alone" said Johanna, Johanna wrap her arms around Stoick's neck; Stoick chuckled slightly before he place his hands on her waist. "You're family great and everything, but they can sure be annoying sometimes"

"Try living with them" Stoick said.

The two laugh and just enjoyed the moment, but suddenly Stoick notice something moving in the distance. Stoick knew it was too small to be Fang or Sapphire, the two dragons had stay home, the strange figure was the size of a man.

"Stoick what's wrong?" ask Johanna, Johanna turned her head around and followed his gaze. "Do you see something?"

"I do" whispered Stoick. Stoick suddenly saw a quick shine, the type of shine a metal gets when it hits light. Stoick quickly moved in front of Johanna and caught the flying object in his hand, he look down and saw it was his old weapon.

"Nice catch" Dagur, Dagur had return and Stoick was happy he did! Stoick threw his former weapon into the water, "Is Hiccup dead?"

"He's far from dead!" shouted Stoick

"You're no match against us!" shouted Johanna, Johanna pulled out her sword, she was ready to help Stoick in his fight. But she was shock when Stoick lowered her sword, "Stoick?"

"This is my fight, Johanna" said Stoick, Johanna thought he was crazy but she understand why he wanted to do this. But none the less he was still crazy; he wanted to fight Dagur alone?

Stoick took out his dual blades and stop Dagur's attack just in time, he pushed Dagur away before returning the attack. The two clash for what seemed to be hours on end, but Stoick was better match this time around. Stoick had purposely asked his mother to train him along with other great swordsmen; Stoick was ready for this fight for a long time. Stoick took the upper hand and disarmed Dagur; Dagur threw his hands in the air with a smirk on his face.

"You've gotten better" admitted Dagur, Stoick didn't answer and just glared at him, "Not so talkative are we?"

Stoick suddenly and forcefully body check Dagur against the wall, Dagur unconsciously hit the ground with Stoick standing over him. Stoick turned Dagur onto his back, he place one of his blades behind his back while pointed the other one near Dagur. Stoick was just filled with hatred and revenge; he wanted to finish Dagur for good.

"Stoick!" shouted a familiar voice

"Johanna..." mumbled Stoick, Johanna hug Stoick in relief "Are you alright?"

"Stoick...is he?" Johanna ask, Johanna look down at the motionless Dagur

"He's not dead...not yet at least" said Dagur while he aimed his sword near Dagur

"Don't Stoick!" Johanna said, Johanna held Stoick's hand, she gently squeezed it.

"Why? Our lives would be easier without him" said Stoick

"This isn't you, Stoick" Johanna said, as she gently place her hand on his cheek

"He could have killed you! And my father!" shouted Stoick

"Stoick...don't...you'll never be the same" said Johanna, she should know about killing people. "It changes you...it changed me very much when I killed Drago"

Stoick glance at Johanna before looking back at Dagur, he didn't know what to do or think. Stoick knew Dagur would just come back over and over again, but if Dagur was dead it was over for good. But on the other hand, Stoick had never killed another person...let alone an animal.

"Then what should we do with him? He's just going to come back" said Stoick, Johanna gently took Stoick's sword from his hand and threw it onto the ground.

"We'll find a way" said Johanna. Johanna just embraced Stoick in her arms, Stoick wrap his arms around Johanna, he kissed her cheek, thanking her from making a big mistake.

Continue Reading for Wedding day

 **End**


	9. Wedding day

**Dragon's heart**

 **Wedding day**

A special day was about to begin, Stoick and Johanna were finally getting married! After many months of waiting. Stoick anxiously waited in front of Johanna's hut, one of the old traditions or something like that.

"Stoick everyone ready" Hiccup said while he walks towards his son

"Johanna hasn't come out" Stoick said, Hiccup knock on the door, Astrid answered the door with a surprise look on her face.

"Hiccup?" Astrid was a bit surprise to see him, Hiccup was supposing to be preparing the wedding. Since Hiccup is chief he has to preform a lot of weddings, and Stoick and Johanna was no different.

"Is Johanna ready?" ask Hiccup, Astrid raised an eyebrow

"I'm still waiting for her to arrive" Astrid said, Hiccup and Stoick stared at each other with worried eyes

"Then where is she?" Stoick ask

Stoick and Hiccup search the village high and low, but they couldn't find Johanna anywhere.

"Why would Johanna leave?" ask Astrid

"I know where she is" Stoick said

"You do?" Astrid questioned

"Just get the wedding ready and I'll get her" Stoick said, as he ran towards Fang

Johanna just sat in the sand, she just watches the sunset, listening to the ocean and lost in thought. Sapphire lay next to her rider while she watches the fishes swim. "Stoick" Johanna gave a quick glance behind her, Stoick jump off of Fang's back and sat next to her.

"I thought you would be here" smiled Stoick

"Good guess" Johanna said while she smiled at him, Johanna just glance away from him.

"What's wrong, Johanna?" ask Stoick

"I don't think I'm ready for this" Johanna said, Stoick confusedly stared at her

"Ready for what?" he asks

"Being the wife of a chief!" shouted Johanna

"Johanna why are you worrying? You won't have to do much" Stoick said, as he tried to reassure her.

"I'm aware of that…. but still…. I'm going to have responsibilities" she said, Stoick just wrap his arm around her, Stoick brought Johanna into a side hug.

"I'll be there for you, Astrid will be there, Valka also, everyone will be there for you" said Stoick, Stoick gently kissed Johanna on her forehead. "You won't alone, I'll never leave you alone"

"I guess I'm just overreacting" mumbled Johanna

"Of course not, no one will blame you for worrying" Stoick said with a gentle smile, Johanna just leaned against Stoick's chest "You're no longer alone, Johanna"

Stoick and Johanna returned to the wedding ceremony, Johanna just held Stoick hand while she listened to the ceremony. Hiccup tied the ribbon around Stoick and Johanna's hands, he gave them the traditional wedding mug.

"This ribbon unites you has one, your no long two but just one" Hiccup continued, Astrid like the Viking she is held back her tears. "And this wine will forever bind you to each other, lady first"

Astrid took the mug from Hiccup's hand, she stared at her reflection in the wine; was she really ready to take on this life? The life has the wife of a chief?

"Johanna?" Hiccup whispered. Johanna took a deep breath, she is ready, she ready for this new life of hers.

"I will always love you, Stoick" Johanna said, Johanna took a sip of the win "And I'm ready for our new life"

"I will always love you, I will always make time for you no matter what time of day it is" Stoick said, Stoick took the mug from Johanna's hands. "I'm ready for our new lives, and I'm so happy you decided to accept my hand in marriage", Stoick took a sip from the mug.

"I'm honored to announce that these two Vikings are now man and wife" said Hiccup while he took the mug out of their hands, Johanna grab onto Stoick's collar and pulled him into a kiss. The entire village of Berk just shouted in joy, the celebrations have just begun. Stoick and Johanna sat at the wedding table, they just watch while everyone else celebrated.

"Congratulations, honey" a gentle voice said, Johanna stood up and hug her mother

"Thank you, mom" Johanna whispered, Isabella gentle hug her

"I'm so proud of you, Stoick told me about your situation" Isabella said, Johanna was a bit mad that Stoick had told her mother about her problem.

"I'm just hoping…...I won't mess things up" Johanna said

"You can always count of me, sweet heat" Isabelle said, Isabella held her daughter's hands "You have to trust the people you love, they won't deny you, they will help you, don't be afraid to ask for help"

"I know, mom" Johanna just felt foolish right now, she had no reason to worry about her new life with Stoick. Johanna has so many people she can fall on, people she can trust no matter what, the people she care about.

Continue Reading for Twist and turns

 **End**


	10. Twist and turns

**Dragon's heart**

 **Twist and turns**

Johanna greatly enjoyed her new life with Stoick, and so did Stoick. Their lives were exactly like before since Stoick wasn't chief at the moment, they had more fun together and just basically lived their lives like it would be their last. That's until Johanna discovered she was pregnant, Johanna couldn't bring herself to tell Stoick, he showed no signs that he wanted a child, and Johanna wasn't sure if she was ready to raise one. Johanna just kept this news to herself until she knew what to do, Johanna just continued her daily life.

Johanna stared at herself in the mirror, she just felt her stomach and knew her problem would just get bigger and bigger.

"Morning" Stoick mumbled while he turned around in the bed, Johanna quickly moved her hand away from her stomach and smiled.

"Get up sleepy head" Johanna said, she tried to act normal even with her problem at the back of her mind.

"What were you doing?" he asks

"Nothing" Johanna lied

"Alright..." he mumbled, Johanna was lucky Stoick was still half asleep and didn't notice her lie, Stoick just fell back asleep. Johanna look at her self once more; she'll be able to hid it for now at least until then she needs a solution.

"JO!" shouted a familiar voice, Johanna look back and saw Eliana. Johanna sigh in annoyance, Eliana had become very annoying since she married Stoick.

"What is it?" Johanna ask as she put a fake smile on her face

"What are you doing?" she asks, Johanna just wanted to be alone and think about her issues.

"I'm just taking a walk around Berk" Johanna said

"Can I come with you?" she asks

"Sure..." Johanna said with a smile on her face. Johanna just listened to Eliana rant about who knows what, Johanna tried to understand what she was saying but Eliana was saying it too fast.

"And that's why I want a better dragon then my classmates" Eliana said finishing her very complicated story. Eliana had just started the academy a few days ago, and she already wanted to be top of her class which she already was.

"That's some story" Johanna said, Johanna suddenly got an idea! Maybe she could ask if Stoick wanted children, but she couldn't make it too obvious or she'll tell him about it. Johanna glance around the village and saw a child playing with a dog, "Oh look!"

"Cute dog" Eliana said

"And the child is too" Johanna said, Johanna really hope Eliana wouldn't see through her tricks since Eliana sucks with secrets.

"Meh...I'm not found of kids" Eliana said, Johanna saw her chance and her heart was beating like crazy.

"What about Stoick? Does he like kids?" Johanna ask, Johanna anxiously waited for Eliana response

"Stoick? I don't know...he usually talks about dragons" Eliana said unaware of the true meaning behind the question.

"Typical of him" Johanna said

Three months have passed, yes three months and Johanna still haven't told Stoick about the pregnancy. Johanna was just overwhelmed with worry, she knew Stoick would be furious about not knowing sooner, or he could be furious on having a kid. Johanna was starting to show and she had just dung herself in a hole, no one knew not even her own mother.

"Johanna" Johanna eyes widen in shock, she had pay a visit to her mother and hope she wouldn't notice her slightly larger stomach.

"Uh…. yes?" Johanna ask, Johanna quickly sat down and hid her stomach from her mother

"You're hiding something aren't you?" Isabella ask, she wasn't a fools, she could obviously tell something was up.

"What do you mean?" Johanna ask, Isabella pointed to her daughter's stomach

"How long?" Isabella ask, Johanna just sigh in annoyance and just gave in. She knew someone would find out at some point, and maybe this is for the better.

"Three months… " Johanna anxiously waited for her mother response, she was afraid her mother would get angry at her "Stoick doesn't know about it…. because I don't think he wants children"

"Johanna…. That's not good, you can't start a marriage with lies that never ends well" Isabella said, Isabella held Johanna's hands "I'm happy for you! Don't get that wrong, but you must tell him! You can't keep something like this a secret"

"I know… but what is Stoick doesn't want to have any… " Johanna said with a worried tone

"I understand sweet heart…. But you must tell him" Isabella said

"I didn't even tell him for three months! I can't even imagine his reaction" said Johanna

"He has the right to know" Isabella said in a gentle voice, Johanna didn't want to tell Stoick only because of his reaction. But Johanna knew her mother was right, Stoick needed to know and she must tell him even if Stoick would hate her.

"He's going to be so mad at me" Johanna said

"He'll be mad yes, but he does love you and he won't leave you" Isabella said with a smile "Stoick isn't the type who would leave, Stoick will stay by your side"

"Thank you" smiled Johanna, Isabella kissed Johanna on the cheek

"I'm excited for my first grandchild" Isabella said as she gently touches Johanna's stomach

"I just have mix emotions" Johanna admitted

"You'll be a great mother, honey" Isabella said, Johanna just hug her mother and held her tightly. Johanna said her goodbyes and waited for Stoick to return home, Johanna sat down in front of their home and waited for about five minutes. Stoick returned home and was surprise to see Johanna waiting for him outside, Stoick glance around the home before he sat next to her.

"What's the matter, Johanna?" Stoick ask

"Stoick… I have to tell you something" Johanna said, Johanna mentally prepared herself

"What is it?" Stoick ask

"Stoick…... I'm pregnant… for awhile" Johanna said, Stoick just stared at Johanna in shock

"What do you mean awhile?" Stoick ask

"I've been pregnant for a few months and didn't tell you" Johanna admitted

"How long?" ask Stoick, Stoick was still in shock, he didn't know what to say or do

"Three months… " Johanna said, Stoick just look away from Johanna

"Johanna I just need some time alone" Stoick said, Stoick just turned away from Johanna, he didn't want to talk to her for the moment.

"I'm sorry… " Johanna mumbled, she understood why Stoick needed to be alone, she was pregnant for three months and she didn't even tell him.

Continue Reading for A little Viking

 **End**


	11. A little Viking

**Dragon's heart**

 **A little Viking**

Johanna walk around Berk and eventually found Stoick, Johan knew she had messed up very badly and she understands why he was mad at her.

"Stoick" Stoick didn't even acknowledge her presence, Johanna sat next to Stoick and just stared at the moon with him. "I screwed up, Stoick, I messed everything up just because I was worried". Stoick gave her a quick glance "I was worried you wouldn't want a child and you leave", Stoick didn't say anything while he watches the moon. "I'm sorry" Johanna stood up and started to make her way home.

"I wouldn't have left you" Johanna look back, "You should have told me!"

"I know…and I'm a stupid fool not too, and I'm a terrible person not to have told you sooner" Johanna said

"You don't trust me is that it? Or you don't want to tell me anything?" Stoick ask with an angry tone

"I do trust you Stoick, but my mind just went to the worst possibilities" she said

"But for three months?!" Stoick said, Johanna just look away in shame

"I know, I know, Stoick you have no idea how stupid I feel! I'm so sorry" Johanna said, Johanna just sat down and brought her legs closer to her chest while she wraps her arms around them. "Stoick I'm so sorry, so, so, so, sorry. I understand if you never forgive me, I can barely forgive myself"

"Johanna" Stoick gently wrap his arms around her, "I love you, I wasn't too happy you kept this from me for three months! But I wish you've told me when you found out, I would….no I am happy about this news"

"Stoick how can you just forgive me so easily?!" Johanna ask in complete confusion, Johanna thought Stoick would have been mad at her and wouldn't have forgave her for years.

"Because I'm crazy and stupid too" smiled Stoick, Johanna smiled bac and kissed him on the cheek

Stoick and Johanna properly announced the pregnancy to the rest of Berk, Hiccup and Astrid were over joy along with Valka. Eliana on the other hand…well she would have preferred a sister and nothing else.

"A baby? That sucks!" Eliana said, Stoick glared at her while Astrid just sigh

"And why is that?!" Stoick demanded

"Babies are annoying! And I won't be able to spend time with my sis!" Eliana said while she stuck out her tongue at her brother, "It's your fault, Stoick"

"My fault?! Johanna is my wife, she isn't here to entertain you and be your sister" Stoick said

"Stop it you two!" said Astrid while she hit the back of the heads of both, Stoick and Eliana.

"Ow! Mom what was that for?" Stoick ask while he rub his head

"Eliana be happy for your brother, Stoick be nice to you're sister, and both of you stop fighting or else!" shouted Astrid, Stoick look at his father hoping he would say something to defy his mother, but nothing, Hiccup just agreed with his wife.

"Stoick! Eliana! Well?!" Hiccup demanded

"Fine" they both said in unison

"Good" Astrid said, as she proudly crossed her arms

 _Six months later_

Stoick is having on interesting day, first of all Fang was getting over a dragon cold which every time he sneezed a fireball would come out, second his dual blade broke and he had to fix it, and the last thing he didn't expect was Johanna going into labor. Stoick brought Johanna to Gothi's old home, Gothi had passed away a few years ago but she left a young apprentice. She knew a lot from Gothi's teachings, but she still as a long way to go before she became a great healer like Gothi was.

"Come child" the young woman said while she helps Johanna

Stoick tried to enter the home but Gothi's apprentice stop him dead in his tracks

"No men!" she said

"Same as Gothi" Hiccup said, Stoick just glance at Gothi's old home

"Dad? How did you know?" Stoick ask

"We could hear Johanna swearing her head off, we had a good guess what was going on" said Astrid

A few hours later Gothi's apprentice came out, Stoick quickly ran towards her.

"Well?" he asks with a worried tone

"Go ahead, Stoick" Gothi's apprentice said

Stoick quickly ran inside and smiled when he saw Johanna, Johanna motioned Stoick to approach which he did.

"Meet your son, Stoick" Johanna said, Johanna held a small boy in her arms

"A son" Stoick smiled, Stoick waved his finger at his newborn "Hey there little guy"

"What do you want to call him?" Johanna ask

"Hum?" Stoick stared at his son when the perfect name come to his mind "Let's call him..."

Continue Reading for Chief for a day

 **End**


	12. Chief for the day

**Dragon's heart**

 **Chief for the day**

Stoick was enjoying his life, he has a wife, a joyful new born son, a great dragon, no worries of being a chief! No worries at all, he can simply relax and enjoy his life to the fullest until one day...

"Stoick" Stoick was fixing Fang's saddle when his father walk in

"What is it, dad?" Stoick ask

"You're going to be chief" Hiccup said, Stoick stared at his father in shock

"Whoa...dad your only 46..." Stoick said, his father was still young only in his late forties, there was no reason why he was thinking of retirement.

"I mean for the day" hiccup said

"Why?" He asks

"I want to see how you'll do when you're chief" Hiccup explained, Stoick just sigh in annoyance

"Seriously..." Stoick said, he felt like he was a ten-year-old once again

"Don't act like a child boy!" Hiccup said

"Fine dad! When do I start?" Stoick ask

"Tomorrow morning" said Hiccup, Stoick sigh once more, he knew what he had to do he just didn't want too. Stoick returned home and just threw himself onto the bed, Johanna held their newborn in her arms.

"You're back early" Johanna said as she sat down next to him

"Yeah...well your looking at the new temporary chief of Berk" Stoick said as he sat up and started to remove his armour, Stoick threw it across the ground while he rubs his hair.

"Temporary chief?" Johanna said

"It's my dad's idea…. He wants me to get experience when I take over" Stoick explained while his son giggle at him.

"Chief Stoick…...a very nice ring to it" Johanna said while she lifted their son in a sitting position

"Well I sure hope it does! Since it was my grandfather's name" said Stoick while he sat up and took his son in his arms. His dirty blond hair, a nice mixture from both of his parents, his green eyes staring at his father.

"So Finn! Do you think daddy would be a good chief?" Johanna ask as she tap Finn's nose, Finn just chuckled while he clap his hands "That pretty much answered my question"

The next morning Stoick got up early then usual…. well at least for him it was, Stoick met his father in the centre of Berk.

"So what now?" Stoick ask

"You tell me? You have a full day on your hands and your mother and I have other things planned" said Hiccup while he casually left "Have a good day"

"Wait! Dad what do I do exactly?!" shouted Stoick, Stoick tried to get his father's attention, but it was too late, Hiccup had already flown off on the back of Toothless. "Dam…what do I do? Wait…every morning…. dad…he…um…. he secures the border!"

Stoick quickly ran towards Fang and flew around Berk, Stoick finished his first duty, he walks around Berk trying to think about his next job.

"Morning chief!" Stoick glance behind him, Johanna smiled at him with Finn in her arms

"Morning" Stoick said while he scratches his head in confusion

"Confused?" Johanna ask, Stoick just nod his head "Aren't you suppose to be at the help centre?"

"OH GOSH!" shouted Stoick, Stoick gave Johanna a quick kiss before he ran off towards the help centre.

"Stoick! Where's Hiccup?" shouted a Viking woman

"Oh! Uh…well I'm chief for the day….so what your issue?" Stoick ask

"I'm tired of putting fires out! I want all of the dragons to stop breathing fire!" demanded the Viking woman, Stoick just stared at her in confusion.

"Uh… they're dragons…." Stoick said, the Viking woman just crossed her arms

"I demanded for all the dragons to stop breathing fire on my flowers!" she shouted

"Uh… " Stoick nervously rub his head, Stoick spent half of the morning at the needs of the villagers. "I'm so tired…."

"STOICK!" shouted a very annoying voice

"What in the name of Thor! What Eliana?!" demanded Stoick, Eliana just at her brother, she could see his hair going all messy from the stress her brother was under.

"Man you look like a mess" Eliana said, Stoick sigh in annoyance while he rubs his hair in stress

"Eliana…. I really don't have the time… I still have to count all of the dragons in Berk, the eggs, the incident reports… the…ugh! I'm forgetting something…" Stoick said

"I just wanted to see our dad's experiment was going" Eliana said, Stoick just glance away from Eliana, "Stoick!"

"What?" he said, Eliana could obviously see she wouldn't be able to annoy her brother…. today at least

"Never mind, bro" Eliana said while she ran off

"Excuse me! I still have my dragon problem!" shouted the Viking woman from before, "Please remove the fire from dragons!"

After an extremely long day, Hiccup and Astrid finally returned home and were surprise to see the village not in flames.

"Stoick didn't burn the village down" teased Hiccup, Astrid just hit Hiccup in the chest

"Don't be so mean, Hiccup" Astrid said, Astrid smiled while they walk around Berk "Stoick did an excellent job"

"DAD!" shouted Stoick as he ran towards his parents, Stoick look terrible, his hair was all over the place while his face was full of stress.

"Stoick! Wow…what happened?" Astrid ask

"I don't get how you do this…dad" Stoick said while he just sat down on the ground

"You did a good job, son" Hiccup said while he looks around Berk, everything was still standing, nothing was burnt down, all the dragons were present, yup everything was perfect.

"I don't know how you do it, dad" Stoick said while he fixes his hair

"It takes a lot of practice and experience" Astrid said while she held Hiccup's hand, "Your father is a natural"

"Well I did have a good teacher" smiled Hiccup, Astrid cleared her throat "Oh! And I have you"

"Nice save, dad" smiled Stoick

"The day will come when I hand over the duty of chief, but for now its not the day" Hiccup said, Stoick smiled at his father, he was happy he didn't have too be chief…. At least for a good while.

Thanks for reading!

 **End**


End file.
